


A Gentlewoman and a Scholar

by hermitknut



Category: Green Rider Series - Kristen Britain
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, and other kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free from her engagement to Zachary and staying in the Fiori household in Selium, Estora finds herself growing closer to Estral.<br/>This is a nsfw extension of a scene in chapter five of A Common Knight, but you don’t have to have read that to make sense of it. Post-HKT, disregards books four and five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentlewoman and a Scholar

It was a rainy afternoon – one of Estral’s days off. They had spent most of the morning in the library, and found themselves still there after lunch, reading and talking. Estora had never been able to talk quite so easily with anyone as she could with Estral. Except, perhaps, F’ryan. That thought might have given her pause, had she not been so focused on ostensibly reading a history of Selium while really watching Estral’s fingers play absently with the slip of paper she’d been using as a bookmark.

‘I’ve never been happier than when I’ve been here,’ she said softly, surprising even herself. Estral looked up from her book, and met her gaze. There was something unexpectedly intense in her expression and Estora broke eye contact, looking down. She heard Estral move closer and felt her place a hand on the back of Estora’s.

Estora looked up. Estral really was very close… the expression on her face became almost solemn, considering. Then Estral leant in a few inches further and kissed Estora softly on the lips.

The world seemed to stop. Estora realised that she had closed her eyes instinctively, caught up in the brief sensation before Estral pulled back. She opened her eyes again and met Estral’s, which were wide and wary. When Estora said nothing, Estral licked her lips and spoke.

‘My lady, forgive me if I –’ her voice was dry, and uncertain, and Estora couldn’t bear it. Putting aside her uncertainties and her confusion, she leant forward.

This time the kiss was longer, slower. Languid, Estora thought vaguely. A languid kiss. Estral’s lips on hers were soft, tender. Estora lifted her hand and placed it on Estral’s upper arm; in response, Estral’s kiss became deeper, more insistent. Estral’s right hand was still resting on Estora’s, but her fingers tightened their grip.

When they broke apart to breathe more clearly, Estral rested her forehead on Estora’s. Estora felt as though her skin was prickling with heat; her mouth felt heavy, her heart full. Her chest rose and fell in time with Estral’s, their breathing matched. The pause stretched; and then Estral seemed to come to some decision. She parted from Estora, who let her head tip forward and her eyes close at the loss; but then she moved around in front of her and came to sit next to her on the long settee. She put a hand on Estora’s arm. Estora looked up and met her eyes. Estral raised her eyebrows in question, and Estora nodded, unable to look away. Estral leaned in to kiss her again.

Estora shifted position so that her back was against the arm of the chair, and placed a hesitant hand on the back of Estral’s neck. Estral made small pleased noise into their kiss; emboldened, Estora let it slide up into Estral’s hair and hold her there. In response, Estral shifted closer until she was almost pressed against Estora, her hands gripping her waist. Estora gasped into the kiss.

After a few more minutes of this, Estora’s neck began to ache. She frowned, and then shifted position to sit more upright. As she did so, she lost her grip on the back of Estral’s head, and Estral broke away from her lips to kiss down the line of her jaw, and then her neck. Estora tilted her head back again and Estral reached up to support it, manoeuvring the two of them with gentle nudges interspersed with kiss after kiss after kiss until Estora was half lying, supported by the arm rest and the cushions, and Estral was leaning over her, her lips on the hollow of Estora’s throat. She paused.

‘More?’ she murmured against Estora’s skin.

Estora nodded, and then gathered enough breath to answer.

‘Don’t stop,’ she whispered back. She felt Estral smile against her throat, and then Estral pulled away and sat up, rearranging her skirts and Estora’s so that they wouldn’t get in the way quite so much. Estora lay still, breathing, looking up at the ceiling of the library and wondering how this much good could be found in a single place. When she felt a little of Estral’s weight settle gingerly across her hips, she looked – Estral was straddling her, most of her weight on her knees, either side of Estora’s waist.

‘Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?’ she said softly, and when Estora nodded she smiled and leant forward. She ran her hands down Estora’s sides and then up her arms, traced the lines of her face and neck with a hand. Estora trembled, fighting the urge to close her eyes and just feel, wanting to see this as it happened. She reached up, forward, ran her hands up the top of Estral’s thighs, ruffling the fabric of her skirt, and then – heart racing, nerve fluttering – along the front of her corset. Estral moaned quietly, her eyes closing, and Estora kept moving her hands, pressing and shifting until Estral bent over and touched Estora’s chest in the same way. Estora closed her eyes too, briefly, the sensation both not enough and overwhelming, the thickness of the corset denying much more than fleeting pressure and movement. Then she lifted her head again, meeting Estral’s lips with hers in another breathless kiss. She felt Estral’s hands fumbling along the side of the corset, and then slipping underneath her to reach the ribbons. Estora raised herself up obligingly, snaking an arm around Estral’s back to hold herself there. There was a moment or two of awkwardness as Estral tugged at the ribbons and hooks – but then a loosening.

Estora sank back down onto the cushions, grateful, for the moment, simply for the greater ease of breathing; but then she felt Estral’s hand caress her face and re-opened her eyes, blinking.

‘Help me with mine?’

It took her a moment to understand, but then she nodded. Estral motioned for her to stay where she was, and Estora watched as she stood, turned and came back to straddling her hips but this time facing away from her. Estral reached back and pulled her own hair around and out of the way. Estora reached up and began to carefully untie the laces, a much simpler corset than the ones she was used to. When it all came loose, Estral reached around and pulled it gently over her head, letting it drop to the floor; and then she hesitated.

‘A moment,’ she said, and walked quickly over to the door. Estora heard her turn the latch and then come back. When she came back into Estora’s sight, Estora couldn’t help but stare at her; Estral noticed, and smiled gently before gracefully undoing her skirts and letting them drop to the floor until she was only in her shift. Estora could see how the material moved against her breasts.

Estral perched carefully on the armrest and gently pushed Estora to sitting up further, until she could properly finish untying her corset ribbons. She did not remove the corset for her, but waited for Estora to do it herself. Estora did so, feeling as though the sound the corset made as it dropped to the floor would be embedded in her memory forever. Then she untied her skirts and almost kicked them off, much less gracefully than Estral.

Behind her she heard a low, kind laugh. She flushed, and was about to object when she felt Estral move to sit behind her, sideways on the settee, pulling Estora into her arms and between her legs and then allowing both of them to lean back. Gently, gently, Estral placed her hand on the top of Estora’s thigh and dragged it up her body, across her hip, her stomach, then stopping to cup her breast. Estora nearly cried out, but it came out as more of a gasp, and she arched her head back against Estral’s shoulder.

‘Good?’ murmured Estral into her hair.

‘Yes,’ she replied, torn between closing her eyes and watching Estral’s hand – hands, both were moving now – on her body. Estral shifted one hand slightly, and then ran her thumb over Estora’s nipple. Estora bit her lip and moaned quietly, and Estral did it again, and again. When Estora arched her neck again, Estral shifted a little and began to kiss down the side of it, lips, tongue, little scrapes of teeth that made Estora gasp. Both her hands were on Estora’s breasts now, feeling, massaging; Estora writhed against her, needing something more.

Estral moved one hand back down Estora’s body, slowly. Estora couldn’t take her eyes off it. When it slipped between her legs she let out a soft gasp; but she didn’t want this to be too one-sided. Careful, aware that the settee was really a little too narrow for this sort of thing, she turned herself over until she was straddling Estral. Estral gave her a slow smile, and reached back between Estora’s legs with one hand and her own with the other. Estora closed her eyes for a moment; and then opened them again, her eyes wide as Estral gently pushed a finger inside her.

‘Oh,’ she said softly, her heart racing.

‘Move your hips a little,’ Estral murmured, her expression that of someone in deep, enjoyable concentration as she worked a second finger in beside the first, then turned her hand to press her thumb against Estora’s clit.

Estora’s head tipped back unthinkingly; she moaned and moved her hips, her body against Estral’s hand, seeking that feeling, over and over again. She forced herself to try and concentrate, and looked back down at Estral. Estral’s other hand was between her own legs, and she was biting her lip as she looked up at Estora, eyes roving over her face and her legs and her breasts.

Estora braced one hand on the armrest next to Estral’s head, then with the other reached for Estral. She ran her fingers over Estral’s jaw line, then down her neck, drew little swirls over her collarbones and then across her breast. She concentrated on drawing a pattern with her fingers across the sensitive skin, ever in danger of losing her focus to the way that Estral’s thumb was now moving across her clit.

Estral pushed a third finger into her, and Estora swallowed, her breathing heavy, her hips moving faster. She cupped Estral’s breast in one hand, and then shifted her grip to pinch the nipple gently, but firmly. Estral let out something between a moan and a whimper, her eyes closing, and Estora smiled.

Estral’s hand moved faster; harder; Estora braced both hands on the armrest now, closing her eyes, her head hanging down, the intensity building; and Estral must have stopped touching herself because she pushed herself slightly up and took one of Estora’s nipples into her mouth.

It was just enough to tip Estora over the edge, pleasure washing through her like a wave. She kept moving against Estral’s hand for a little longer, slowing down gradually as the pleasure ebbed and cooled, and then gently pulling herself away to sit back – partly on her heels, partly on Estral’s thighs, leaning against the back of the settee while she came down from the high.

Estral smiled at her, back to touching herself, her eyes still fixed on Estora. Estora watched Estral’s hand – slick, the fingers disappearing then pulling out – and listened to Estral’s breathing. She clambered off the sofa.

‘Sit up?’ she asked. Watching her curiously, Estral did as she asked, turning and pulling herself up so that she was sitting on the settee as people normally did – except, part of Estora’s mind pointed out, that people normally weren’t only in a shift that at this point had been pulled down and pushed up to the point that it covered absolutely nothing of relevance. Estora smiled, feeling a little embarrassed but determined to ignore it; she met Estral’s eyes and sank to her knees in front of her.

Estral’s eyes widened – and she let her legs fall further apart. Estora moved forward, putting her hands carefully on Estral’s hips, and then she leant in, tasting Estral’s wetness with her tongue. She felt rather than saw Estral shift position a little to give her easier access; but she could hear Estral’s shallow breathing, which was louder than before and interspersed with tiny nearly-words – nearly- _yes_ , nearly- _please_ , nearly-

‘Estora, oh…’

Estora hummed, pleased, then shifted slightly and took one hand off of Estral’s hip to slip three fingers inside her, pushing them in and out in the slick wetness. She ran her tongue over Estral’s clit and then, very gently, her teeth; and then she sucked.

Estral’s hand gripped the back of her head through her hair, pulling Estora’s face in; Estora kept licking and sucking and moving her fingers, in and out, sometimes scissoring them slightly which made Estral’s hand grip tighter; and then Estral cried out, a wordless syllable, as the pleasure shook through her and began to fade. Estora extricated herself, a little breathless, but pleased. She licked her lips, thoughtfully, and once more sat back on her own heels as Estral came back to herself.

The two of them smiled at each other, unspeaking, for a few moments. There didn’t seem to be anything that needed to be said. Then Estral gave a slow grin.

‘We should always do this on my afternoon off,’ she said, and both of them began to laugh.


End file.
